


a sought-after extraordinary

by novub



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novub/pseuds/novub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>these kids are gross & so, so soppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	a sought-after extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

> content warning for nonromantic PDA and some mentions of food! enjoy. :3c

it's the sunlight that wakes mikado-- he's never been super great at the whole "sleeping" thing, no matter how comfortable of a home exhaustion makes in his limbs. and of course, anri and masoami sleep like fuckin' bricks, so mikado has some time to ease into the day that waits for the three of them. 

he doesn't sit up, doesn't think he could if he wanted to, the way anri is curled up in the middle like it's the most natural thing in the world, and how masoami's over there doing his starfish impersonation, one leg thrown over the two of them like some kind of fleshy rollercoaster safety bar. he thinks yeah, yeah, he does feel pretty safe, actually. 

mikado wriggles his toes out from under the blanket, catches some of what the fan blows on him as it whirs from side to side. the cicadas are loud and clear through the window anri insists they keep open, she likes fresh air, she's said. mikado has to admit that not bothering to use the AC does save some yen for other things. masoami didn't seem to mind, either, forever enthusiastic about making his partners comfortable.

mikado thinks that the enthusiasm from when kida's awake makes up for the sentiment lost while he's unconscious. it's not exactly _comfortable_ waking up to an elbow in face one morning and a knee in gut on others, but he probably wouldn't exchange it for anything.

 

the cars have already started to whizz around even though the sun's only just made its way into the sky, and that convinces mikado to try to get to the kitchen. the city's starting to wake and that means soon, he'll have to wake up the other two so they don't sleep the day away. he slides out from under kida's leg and maneuvers so anri's hair doesn't get pulled under his elbows as he rolls off the mattress.

and onto the floor with a thud. ow. he brushes off his tshirt and thanks his lucky stars that kida isn't awake yet. he checks, just to make sure, and allows himself a breath of relief.

the kitchen is quiet, the leaky faucet dripping into the bowl anri puts there every night after washing dishes so the water doesn't go to waste. mikado makes coffee, two sugars and a shitton of cream for anri, the same for himself. he takes out the fancy creamer masoami got him for his birthday a few weeks ago, smiling as he stirs. he makes tea for masoami, for whom coffee and adhd can make a messy combo, because he doesn't want kida to feel left out. 

anri is the second to wake, padding into the kitchen with bleary eyes and morning breath. she slumps onto the table, murmuring thanks when mikado sets the mug down next to her hand. mikado sets down other two cups, too. he'll need both hands to wake up masaomi. 

masoami is stil snoring, spread out even more now that he's annexed the spaces mikado and anri left vacant. "hey," mikado says evenly, "wake up, kida, you've got to shower before school starts," because kida takes too long in the bathroom. mikado thinks he falls asleep in there sometimes.

the mass of blanket and bleached hair snores on, because that's not enough to wake him up. of course it's not, but that doesn't mean mikado won't try. mikado peels away the blanket and shakes his qpp a little. "kidaaaaa," he says, "come onnnn, sonohara's up already." masoami rolls over and makes a noise somewhere between a snort and a whine. he sighs, and leans forward with hands ready for tickling.

with that, kida is howling and squirming and halfway off the mattress before he rolls onto the floor with a thud, and anri's transported to the doorway to watch with her small chuckles and cup of coffee. she's got her glasses on now, looks like she's freshened up a little, and thanks mikado for all his hard work. 

"thank you for your hard work, ryuugamine," she says across the room, so he can't go on about how nobody appreciates all he does for this kid not to miss his AM classes. she adjusts her glasses. "i think kida looks awake enough, do you want eggs or cereal?" 

as masoami drags himself off to the shower, mikado starts to iron their shirts and says he wouldn't mind one of the milk bread rolls if there's any left, and a "me too!!" that comes from behind the door even though it sounds like the showerhead's on full power and neither of them understand how masoami could hear them talking. 

they're all dressed and sitting around the tiny kitchen in an astounding fifteen minutes. anri's sitting on the counter, looking at a bird hopping along the telephone poles outside while she fidgets with a stim ring. kida's chugging his tea, even though it's went cold and been microwaved by anri two times by now, and mikado's telling them about how the plot of his first project goes-- "i love art and i've been told my name sounds like a brave and noble protag's so _many times_ , i had walker and erika put my name in with a mangaka and now i'm inking illustrations!" 

anri nods, because yes, he's told them this about five times already and she never gets tired of hearing him so happy. "you'll be able to draw your own one day," she promises him, "and they'll be amazing." masoami punctuates her words with kisses, pressing one to each of mikado's cheeks and hands, and mikado ducks his head, grinning, when anri hops off the counter and comes to plant one on his crown. anri smooches masoami's nose before he can say "what about me?", and the boys hug her and pepper her with tiny kisses until they're all a huddle of laughing teenagers, basked in full sunlight. mikado feels safe.

"you know," masoami starts, and anri raises an eyebrow, "i think you guys are amazing," and then he pulls them in for a hug gentler than anyone who didn't know him would think he's capable of. they stand there, still, quiet.

"kida," anri laughs, a small huff through her nose, "ryuugamine, you two make me feel at home." they both know how much weight that word carries, and they just hold her even closer.

he's silent, mikado, because he doesn't know what possible combination of words could express how comfortable and welcome he feels here, and they can see it in the wrinkle of his brow, so they both smile at him, kida's grin so bright it could outshine the sun, and sonohara's curve of lips and wide, wide eyes. mikado adjusts anri's glasses and cards a hand through masoami's hair and lets go of both of them and stands there with his finger rubbing under his nose feeling like there's a bubble of laughter sitting somewhere in his lungs, in his stomach. 

one of their phones chime that it's time to leave for class, probably masoami's, who sets a billion alarms for everything and still forgets, and anri says just that, so masoami gets all puffed up and indignant and mikado laughs. they all toe their shoes on in the genkan and stroll down into the streets of ikebukoro. they see a black motorbike dart under a bridge ahead, wave to simon as they pass the sushi place. shizuo nods when they pass him, and before he knows it mikado's sitting at his desk. 

with all that's happened to make him feel endangered, ryuugamine glances at kida to his right and sonohara over his shoulder, and thinks he's the safest person in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> a v late happy birthday to the very bestest wolf pupy i have ever known


End file.
